


The infinite sadness

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Blangst, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breve sequel di "Non tutto è come sembra".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The infinite sadness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michirukaiou7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/gifts).



> 025\. "Well you see her when you fall asleep / But never to touch and never to keep"

Blaine era cambiato da quando avevano parlato nella biblioteca, seppur di poco: cercava d’essere meno aggressivo, meno burbero, ma non riusciva ad essere meno triste.

A volte lo sognava: non sempre c’era un senso nelle sue visioni, spesso si trattava solo di Kurt che gli sorrideva timidamente, o che era intento a svolgere le sue faccende e nemmeno si accorgeva della sua presenza. In ogni sogno l’unica costante era la voglia di fargli una carezza, dargli un bacio, toccarlo in qualsiasi maniera gli fosse concessa; ed ogni volta che il sé stesso del sogno provava a farlo non vedeva le sue mani, ma gli artigli della bestia.

Blaine spesso si svegliava, a quel punto, e tutto sembrava cadergli addosso. Alcune volte arrivava addirittura a maledire sé stesso per essere stato così sciocco e avido da accettare che Kurt diventasse suo servo. Per cosa, poi? Cosa aveva ottenuto, se non un amore non corrisposto e che mai lo sarebbe stato?

Lui era una bestia, il mostro terribile di cui parlavano le leggende del villaggio, e non poteva pretendere amore: aveva paura di fargli del male, di ferirlo e deluderlo ancora più di quanto non avesse già fatto.

E più di ogni altra cosa aveva paura del rifiuto.

Prima di Kurt non si aspettava nulla, sperava anzi di morire durante una di quelle notti maledette, quando le ossa si spezzavano ed i muscoli si laceravano ed il dolore era talmente forte ed intenso da fargli perdere i sensi; prima di Kurt la vita sembrava solo un lungo viaggio doloroso.

Ma dopo… Dopo di Kurt la vita si era fatta una tortura, perché ad ogni scambio di sguardi, ad ogni sorriso, ad ogni sogno, Blaine doveva uccidere la speranza che si faceva timorosamente largo nel suo cuore. E non restava altro che tristezza.


End file.
